


Five Times Lestat Annoyed Louis without Meaning to and One Time he did

by Nightingalewithatale



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Jealousy, Lestat is a drama queen, M/M, So Married, a lot of french, but he's cool with being a friend, coffins, lestat loves louis, louis is so done, so does Armand, so is louis, some spoilers to Interview with the Vampire and The Vampire Lestat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewithatale/pseuds/Nightingalewithatale
Summary: Lestat gets on Louis' nerves quite often. What do you expect after centuries of being together? But the golden vampire doesn't mean to annoy his companion. He only wants what's best for his moody little fledgling. It's not his fault Louis doesn't realize that.





	1. Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new born fledgling, Louis is mystified by the world around him, but Lestat wants him to eat and build his strength up as soon as possible.

"Hush, my friend.” Lestat quieted his protests, leading him through the swamp. They stopped shortly, allowing Louis the opportunity to stare at himself in the reflection of the moonlight water as his maker stood silently behind him, watching him watch himself. Everything was so new, so exciting, because of his newly changed nature.“We must act quickly.” The golden haired vampire suddenly stated, yanking his fledgling up by his armpits, setting him on his feet. 

Hurriedly, they made their way into the city. Without a second thought, Lestat enticed a beauty of woman, a whore, Louis realised through his hazy new mind. They weren't in the streets any more. They were in a room, rented for the night, in a cabaret. 

“Ah, my darling,” Lestat moaned sadly, petting her hair, making painful eye contact with Louis. “You’ll have to forgive him. Louis is shy.” 

The young vampire gasped as the mortal woman stood, moving from beside his maker, and sat beside him, trailing her hands down his chest. The scent was intoxicating, almost overwhelming. With a grin, Lestat followed, sitting down behind her, brushing her hair from her neck. He bit down firmly, yet gently. As he swallowed, his grey eyes met Louis’ own emerald ones, hard and demanding, ordering his precious fledgling to drink. Lestat ignored both the woman’s gasps and Louis’ soft whimper. 

The blond vampire watched with heated eyes as his companion leaned down, made a sloppy incision in the woman’s wrist, and drank heavy mouth fulls of the red liquid. Lestat pulled away from the body. Instinctively wiping his face, even though not a drop had been spilt, he moved now to sit behind Louis, petting his hair as his swallows slowed with tiredness. 

“Stop, Louis.” Lestat said sharply. After a pause, he placed his fingers along his fledgling's neck, applying gentle pressure, forcing Louis to release the woman’s wrist. “Ah, ah, ah,” Sternly, Lestat chided, smoothing the young vampire’s dark hair. “Stop before the heart stops, or the death will take you as well.” He lifted Louis’ chin. “Look at you, Louis. You've made a mess of yourself.” Lestat pulled his handkerchief from inside the breast of his waistcoat, praising him nonetheless about how well he drank for the first time.

As his maker wiped the his face, Louis was suddenly reminded of his mother cleaning his face after dinner when he was just a boy. He was squirming just as he had then, moving his head side to side, attempting to avoid the firm hands, whining as he did so, as he had yet to figure out how to speak once more. (He wondered if he would ever speak again, seeing as his newly born mind and body had yet to agree with each other.) The action brought a rosy color to his pale cheeks. He wasn't a child. He hoped Lestat didn't plan on spending the rest of eternity treating him like this.


	2. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat knows just the right way to make his companion go to sleep.

“Louis, where are you going?” Lestat asked, as he noticed the younger vampire don his waist coat and cinch it around his middle, his hair tied back by a neat little black ribbon the older of the two had insisted he buy for his fledgling. Louis’ bright green eyes watched as his maker approached him and wrapped his hand around the younger’s hand, which rested on the doorknob, leading down the stairs of their rented rooms and into the early morning streets. With small pressure, Lestat closed the door, pulling Louis’ hand away and holding it in his warm hand.  


Gently, and slowly, Louis extracted his hand from Lestat’s grip. “Out.” He answered hoarsely, opening the door, pulling it behind himself as he stepped into the hall. Easily, Lestat caught the door and followed him into the hall. Reaching out with a quick hand, he snatched his bicep, yanking him close to his chest. “Why? It’s almost sunlight.” 

With some struggle, Louis’ beautiful face twisted, unsure if he were speaking the correct sounds. His voice sounded harsh and low to his ears, almost too soft to be heard. “I wanted to buy the third book of a series I've been reading.” He replied softly, almost pleading. 

Lestat stared at his silly fledgling, growling. “You wish to risk your life for a book?”

“It’s a very good book.” He said quietly, shrinking under Lestat’s piercing gaze. 

Pulling him back inside, Lestat locked the door behind them, grumbling about senseless fledglings. Putting his hands on the other vampire’s shoulders, he guided him to the bedroom in which they kept their coffins together. Lestat insisted that it was for safety, but Louis, even as unsure of the vampire world as he was, suspected that his maker believed he would make a deadly mistake, such as searing himself in the sun. 

“Sleep with me.” Lestat demanded in a suggestion as he blew out the candles around the room. Returning to Louis’ side, he smiled, flirtatiously, unbuttoning the other vampire’s green waistcoat, tugging it off his shoulders and tossing it on the bed, leaving him in his matching dark emerald vest. He laughed upon seeing the slight jut of Louis’ lips. He lifted the young vampire’s chin, placing a slow kiss at the corner of his lips. “Don't pout, Cheri. I'll buy you that book tomorrow night. I simply don't want you getting caught in the sunlight. I know how you get distracted.” 

Bristling, Louis glared. Chuckling, Lestat shimmied into his coffin, beckoning his companion with a crooked finger. With hesitation, the younger vampire climbed in on top of his maker. Lestat slid the lid closed. With a sigh of contentment, Louis closed his eyes, curling into the older vampire’s chest, the blond trailing his nails along his fledgling back. Silently, Lestat stretched his neck, allowing Louis to sniff then bite him. He gasped as he gently, slowly sucked on him, barely swallowing, only wanting the taste, rather than a meal. Continuing to rub his back, Lestat smiled. He knew exactly how to put his fledgling to sleep, he mused to himself proudly as Louis’ eyes began to drop closed and his breathing evened. Gently, the blond vampire petted his dark haired companion’s head, playing with his locks. 

Louis woke up the next night to Lestat’s grey eyes watching him as he slept. Growling, he got up on his hands and knees, pushing the lid of the coffin off with his back, making it slam into the hard floor with a loud crash. “Get off me!” He shouted abruptly, more surprised than angry, his voice sounding correct and his jaw working in tandem. 

Smiling, Lestat sat up, leaning against the head of the coffin with one leg crossed in front of the other, arms spread loosely, like a bird about to take flight, as Louis stood and stomped out of the apparatus, arms crossed. “My, what a fussy bébé* I have today. Perhaps some more of my blood would calm you, Cheri**” He smiled, happily teasing. “If you're good and drink as much as I say you should, I'll buy you that book.” 

Louis scoffed and swept out the room, snatching his coat from the bed. He had his own money. He could buy his own book. Hell, he could buy the whole damn shop if he pleased. 

“Louis!” He heard Lestat laugh as he followed him down the stairs, two at a time. “Louis, my friend, you are far too beautiful when you're angry.” The blond vampire whispered, slithering his arm around his companion’s shoulders as they entered the dark, bustling streets. Louis bared his teeth, almost biting the tip of Lestat’s pointer finger as it tapped his nose, earning him a sharp pinch to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baby  
> **Darling


	3. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Lestat have different views on parenting, but that's not the reason why the dark haired vampire is acting strange.

Louis sighed upon hearing a dull thump then the sudden sounds of the piano being played in the parlor. With sluggish movements, he pushed the lid of his coffin away slowly. Tiredly, with blurry vision, he entered the room, seeing Lestat and Claudia at the piano playing one of their tunes together. He glanced at the body of his daughter’s, evidently, previous piano teacher. “Are neither of you going to clean that up?” 

The playing stopped as the two blondes turned, smiling innocently at him. “Now, Louis, no need to get worked up. It was a harmless mishap.” 

Eyebrows coming together, Louis opened his mouth slightly, flashing his teeth, which were clamped around the tip of his tongue, gaining a small widening of the eyes from his maker. He knelt in front of Claudia, one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin. “Darling, could you go ahead of us for a while. Find us some to eat you'd think we'd like.”

With a backward glance at Lestat, she hopped off the piano bench, donned her cloak and hurried out the door, down the stairs, and into the streets, eager to make Louis smile with her catch. 

In the apartment, Louis stood with a sigh, pushing on his knee. He pressed a hand to his forehead, almost covering his eyes. “Oh,” Lestat purred, slinking towards the other vampire. “Mon Cheri Louis, wants to have some alone time?” He quickly pressed their chests together, letting his hands slide down Louis’ back and settle on his rear with a sharp squeeze. “Lestat,” Louis protested, placing his hands on the other vampire’s chest and pushing, forcing the blond vampire to let his hands trail to the smooth hips of his prudish lover. “You are inconsistent with her.” 

“It’s alright, Louis. Relax.” He trailed a series of kisses down the dark haired vampire’s neck.

“If you're not going to listen to me, then you and Claudia can hunt alone tonight.” 

“Louis,” He called to his retreating form. “Don't be so sensitive.” 

Louis slammed the door to their shared bedroom. It opened a moment later and Lestat’s face brightened until he saw Louis carrying his coffin out of the bedroom and into the hall, where he knelt on the ground, positioning and repositioning it by sliding it, scratching the floor to spite the older vampire. 

Leaning against the door frame of the hall, arms crossed, Lestat asked, lazily with a sigh. “What are you doing, Louis?” 

“Until you start listening to me, I'm going to sleep out here.” 

Lestat laughed deeply, suddenly, clutching at his stomach. “Cheri, all I do is listen to your whining.” 

Louis’ head snapped up, the tips of his fangs peeking out from his plump, pink lips in a snarl, his dark hair framing his deeply pale face. “You think I whine? Then perhaps you won't miss my voice when I stop speaking!” With that, Louis jumped into his coffin, slamming his back down, almost hitting his head, and shut the lid with an angry flourish. 

“Oh, Louis,” Lestat chuckled, sitting on the top, slapping the wood of the lid and sliding it open with his feet against the floor, revealing his companion’s glaring eyes and tight lips, his back tensed against the cushions of the coffin and his fists clenched on his thighs, his teeth pressed together so tightly that Lestat was sure his dark haired creation was in pain. “Don't be so dramatic.” Lestat scolded, trailing his knucks along the plump of Louis cheek, an action the younger of the two responded to by snapping his jaw at the well meaning fingers. 

Drawing his hand back quickly, Lestat growled, leaning down, nose to nose with his dark haired vampire, barely brushing their lips against one another. With a quick squeeze of his teeth, Louis bit his maker’s bottom lip, drawing blood, and pushed him away, once more slamming the coffin closed with the grind of wood on wood. 

With a frustrated grunt, passing into the living room, Lestat smashed one of the expensive vases he’d bought, shoving it to the hard floor as he exited their home. “Fine, Louis, have it your way!” He shouted over the shatter of porcelain. “See if I care if you never speak to me again!” Lestat instantly regretted his words, but was too proud to take them back. Flinging on his coat, he stomped out of the apartment. “Petit misérable idiot.”* Lestat spat. He paused upon hearing the silent sobs of his Louis, only audible to his vampire ears. With an exhale, he gazed up at their balcony, which overlooked the busy streets of New Orleans. His stomach twisted harshly. 

He’d bring him back a dark skined woman, excotic and natural, as a peace offering. Lestat pulled his coat tighter around himself, ducking his head. 

He only wished he hadn’t been so cruel on the anniversary of Louis’ brother’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Little foolish wretch


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand likes to irritate Lestat by showing his affection for Louis. It always gets the better of him. Meanwhile, Louis just to read poetry.

Louis rubbed his temple as Lestat and Armand growled at each other, spitting insults at one another, as he hunched over on himself on the couch in their third story apartment. 

“Why does he smell like you, Armand?” Lestat demanded, jabbing a finger in Louis’ direction.

“Perhaps he likes the smell of my cologne?” Armand gave a devilish smirk. Both he and Lestat knew he never wore cologne.

Lestat flashed his fangs and grabbed a fistfull of red hair and yanked the older vampire backward so hard he almost lost his footing. His hands flew to grip at Lestat’s tight fingers tangled in his hair. One hand found Lestat’s golden waves and dug into his scalp.

“Lestat.” Louis called, glad that he hadn’t murmured Armand’s name, realizing his maker would become even more furious.Both of the older vampires froze, hands still tangled in each other’s hair. “Oui, mon coeur?”*

“Please be quiet. Your fighting is giving me a headache.”

Releasing Armand and gliding over to sit next to Louis, his arms twined about his shoulders, Lestat cooed, tucking his vampire’s soft hair behind his ears. “Pauvre petit bébé. Mon pauvre Louis.”** He sent a glare at at Armand and turned back to Louis, patting his arm. “Je vais le faire partir, mon petit. Ne t'inquiète pas, amour.”***

“You know I speak French, Lestat.” Armand stated with a hand on his hip. With a smile, he approached Louis, laying a hand on his cheek, which Lestat slapped away hastily. “Leave. Louis needs to have peace to rest.” The youngest vampire rolled his eyes, leaning back to sit up right on the couch, giving a single, slow nod to Armand. “I’ll see you another night, Armand. Remember to bring that book I asked for.”

With his hand on the doorknob, the oldest vampire grinned. “Of course, Beautiful. I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you again.” With that, Armand dashed through the doorway and into the night, jumping down the stairs, laughing as he heard Lestat scream a string of curse words after him.  
“Lestat! Mortals are trying to sleep.” Louis reprimanded him, slapping him on the shoulder.

“What book did you want? I’ll buy it for you.”

Raising his eyebrows, Louis blinked slowly, deadpanning. “A first edition copy of André Chénier’s work. It was printed around the end of the French Revolution.”

Opening his mouth and closing it with a snap, Lestat sank back into the couch, almost pouting. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Louis nuzzled Lestat’s faintly warm neck. “If it’s any consolation,” He whispered, almost shily, knowing how his maker loved the tone. “I’ll let you take me to that musical you’ve been wanting me to see.”

Lestat pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’d like that, Cheri. Now, let’s tuck you in for a nap. We don’t want that headache to get worse, do we?”

Allowing himself to be dragged to their bedroom and pinned under the puffed up quilt, Louis kept himself from telling Lestat that he and Armand planned on going to a twenty-four hour bookstore, which would more than likely end up being a hunting trip as well. He decided, with a slight grin, that he’d buy a season pass to a local theater for his maker as appeasement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, my heart?  
> **Poor little baby. My poor Louis.  
> ***I'll make him leave, my fledgling. Don't worry, Love.


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis likes fire and Lestat hates that he does, but the younger vampire knows how to get exactly what he wants.

“Louis! What’s this?” Lestat demand, tossing a little plastic orange tube at him. Louis, who had been conversing with Tough Cookie, caught the object and rolled it over in his palm, thumbing it. The tour bus jostled as they went over a bump, the tinted windows shaking, a sight which still worried Lestat, even though he knew they wouldn’t fall off. It was nearly midnight. He and Louis were perfectly safe from the sun’s light.

“A lighter.” Louis responded, puzzled. “Lestat-”

“Why was it in your bag, Louis?” He demanded roughly, deeply, making the three mortals jump. The bus driver couldn’t hear them as the driver and passenger seats were walled off with a small sliding window, also heavily tinted. “Lestat,” Larry began, but the lead singer raised a slender finger.

“Answer me, Louis.”

The younger vampire squinted at his maker, then relaxing his eyes, he shrugged, crossing one leg over the other.

“Fire is pretty.”

“Mon Dieu!”* The blond exclaimed, his hands on his hips. “Quel petit imbécile j'ai. Il aime le feu et cela pourrait le tuer. Pourquoi devez-vous être si destructeur?”** As he spoke, he gestured wildly, starting by talking to himself then turning on Louis with a piercing gaze. The mortals watched as Lestat’s face turned a light shade of red. Louis only watched, unprovoking, eyes half lidded. “Lestat,” Louis murmured, using the French pronunciation. “N'effraie pas nos mortels.”***

Glaring, Lestat took the lighter back and slammed it into Alex’s hand. “None of you give him anything that could start a fire.” He commanded and swept into the back room of the bus, letting the curtain fall behind him.

“So,” Tough Cookie drawled, awkwardly. “What you said in your book was true? You were a pyro?”

Shrugging, Louis tilted his head, studying the mortals before him. “Hm, it’s not as simple as that.”

“Ha!” Came a mocking laugh from the back. “You burned down three of my properties.”

Silence followed the accusation.

With an intake of breath, Louis stood, stretching, his hands above his head and his back arching. “The theatre and the rented rooms, I admit to, but the plantation was not yours. It was in my family’s name.”

Shoving the curtain aside, Lestat appeared once more, his hair falling loosely around his face, no longer tied back by a black ribbon. “A wonderful defense, Cheri,” Frantically angry, he grinned mockingly. “Yet, you still burned it down.”

With calmness, wordlessly, Louis walked to the steps to the exit of the bus, his face blank, almost bored. Placing his hands on the doors, he pressed on the dark Plexiglas, almost forcing the doors open, the roar of the traffic slamming against the tender ear drums of the mortals.

Dreamily, he sighed. “I wonder if Armand will let me-”

“Fine!” Lestat shouted, snatching the lighter back from Alex. He yanked his companion away from the doors and held out the bright orange canister, pulling it out of Louis’ radius as he reached for it. “If you want to see fire, come to me.”

The older of the two turned on his heels and disappeared into the back room, his dark haired creation trailing behind him. The curtain fell once more.

Throughout the night, the mortals heard the soft flick of a lighter burning and the sharp tap as it was snuffed out, over and over and over again. The quiet murmur of hushed voices and sudden giggles sent chills down their spines, but none were more chilling then the whispered coos of the name _Lelio_ from Louis’ pink lips, followed by the dull sounds of a throat moving with savoring swallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My God  
> **What a little fool I have. He loves fire and it could kill him. Why must you be so destructive?  
> ***Don't frighten our mortals.


	6. +1 Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Louis, Lestat likes to flirt aggressively. The younger vampire never appreciates this. Not to worry, he'll make sure his maker gets what's coming to him. Eventually.

“Oh!”

Louis sighed, looking over at Lestat, who was laying upside down on the wing chair next to the couch so that his feet were resting where his head should have been, the tips of his hair barely grazing the floor. “What is it, Lestat?” He asked, irritably, marking his place in his book with his thumb, resting the object in his lap.

“Oh, nothing, mon char. It's,” He sighed, dramatically, dreamily, clutching Interview with the Vampire to his chest. “Just that you describe my physique with such acute accuracy, yet you botch my loving personality.”

With raised eyebrows, unquestioning, Louis returned to his book. “You were cruel to me.”

Lestat raised a single finger. “Ah, ah, you conveniently left out the recurring moments where you would beg me,” Here, he adopted a doey eyed look and a breathy voice, clasping his hands together over the book as well as his heart. _“Oh, Lestat, please hold me. I just need you to hold me. Lestat! Please kiss me. Lestat, I'm starving, but I won't hunt with you. Please bring me some blood.”_

“I never said those things.”

“Hm, maybe not in so many words. However, I wasn't going to let you die. I should have punished you for being so reckless.”

Louis ignored him.

“Perhaps, I still should.”

His eyes suddenly snapping to his maker’s own hungry grey orbs, Louis immediately knew he should run. After a pause, with heavy eye contact, the younger vampire tossed his book at Lestat and dashed through the halls of the old, almost Victorian style house they bought. Lestat tightened his stomach, tucking into himself, pulling his feet over his head to land on the floor and face the chair. He easily batted both books to the floor.

“Louis!” He called with a laugh, pressing his hands into his stomach. “Mon cheri, come back!”

From somewhere in the house, Louis yelled a loud objection, prompting Lestat to chase after him. He skidded into the master bedroom, breathing deeply, catching his lover’s scent. With his hands behind his back, Lestat slowly walked the length of the room, grinning devilishly, as he stopped in front of the large wardrobe, left of the canopy bed and directly across from the slightly ajar door that led to the hallway from which he had entered.

“Louis,” he called, teasingly, raising himself up on the tips of his toes for a brief moment and slapping the palm of one of his hands against the side of the wardrobe then returning it to his other behind him. “I found you.” As soon as he said this, Louis burst out of the wardrobe, darting for the door, ready to dive over the massive bed. Before the younger of the two could tumble passed him, Lestat grabbed him around the middle, pressing the dark haired vampire to his chest, placing a kiss to his ear dramatically.

“Naughty boy.” He whispered before shoving his struggling fledgling to the mostly unused bed, face down, arms gathered at the small of his back. The older vampire hovered over Louis, pushing into his back slightly, right knee positioned between his thighs and the other next to his hip, allowing Lestat a beautiful view of his companion's annoyed face, reddened by anger and slight embarrassment.

“Let go.” He grumbled, wriggling under the blond man, bucking.

“Hm, I don't think so, ange.” Lestat shifted Louis’ wrists to his left hand, granting his right hand the freedom to roam, tracing trails down the younger vampire's lower back, eventually lingering on the swell of his bottom. “You look lovely like this. Try to enjoy yourself.”

Twisting his head in an effort to see, rather than feel, what Lestat was doing, Louis tensed as his maker patted his rear. “Don't you think this would be more enjoyable if you used both hands?”

“Oh, Louis,” Lestat groaned, huskily. “Always such a manipulator.”

The younger vampire ignored that jab for the time being as Lestat gently brushed his dark hair away from his neck, savoring the feeling of the soft locks before leaning down and biting Louis’ succulent, pale neck. Whining with the sudden pain, Louis’ hand flew from Lestat’s lose grip to cling to the bed sheets in front of him. With a quick swallow, Lestat place his hand on top of Louis’. Pulling away, without spilling a drop, he rolled over to the head of the bed, situationing himself as Louis drowsily watched him.

He held out his arms. “Come here.” He commanded, dragging Louis towards him. For a few moments, Louis only laid on his chest, listening to his faint heartbeat. He pulled himself up at realizing what Lestat wanted him to do. Gently, Louis sank his teeth into the tight skin of Lestat’s neck, slowly drinking, savoring each swallow.

“Good, Louis.” Lestat praised, wrapping his arms around the younger vampire, who whined as the blond played with his hair. “Oh, hush.” He tucked a dark lock of hair behind his ear. With a wet pop, Louis unlatched himself from his maker, curling into his chest, yawning.

Chuckling, Lestat smiled. Louis had blood dribbling down his chin. Leaning forward, the blonde swept his tongue along the dark haired vampire’s jaw and lips. Lazily pulling away, Louis growled lightly. “Mon Dieu, you're annoying.”

“Yet, you still love me.”

“I do.”

Louis stretched to place a kiss on Lestat’s lips. As he dozed, cuddling into the blond's chest, he heard Lestat wonder: “Now, how should I punish you for all the fires you've caused?”

Louis bared his teeth and rolled off of his maker and the bed. “I'm going to see Armand.”

“Wait, Louis, I was only teasing you! You don't have to go to that little devil for comfort. I'm right here!”


End file.
